


Perfidy

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baekhyun is over 18, Brutal Murder, Character Death, M/M, Not Really Graphic Violence, Partner Betrayal, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: Regardless of not wanting power, Hyun still had to pay for a life he never wanted.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Perfidy

**Author's Note:**

> _Ace of swords reversed: confusion, brutality, chaos_

Once upon a dreamy sunset, Wang Hyun–the youngest prince of Goryeo–who forever played around the palace meadows without concerns in the world, encountered a heavily injured man.

Weak and weary, the man's attempts to scream for help were futile.

The young prince, with a heart of gold, immediately ran to his rescue. The wounded man seemed to have a deep cut in his stomach that kept staining his clothes with thick, muddy blood.

“I… I am Prince Wang Hyun… I do not know what to do” Hyun wanted to stop the intense bleeding, trying to rip the edges of his sleeves to no avail, then tried to take off his headband but he struggled to untie the threads attached to his hair. "I will get you help… please resist”

“Thank-” Poor boy couldn’t finish a sentence before passing out in the little prince’s arms. 

After running as if his life depended on it, he asked his servants to help hide the man in an abandoned hut in a small and humble village around the palace.

The tension between the kingdoms was fragile and any sight of an outsider was to be reported to the king immediately. The clothes of the stranger indicated that he was not from Goryeo, but he didn’t dare to tell on him, he would never forgive himself if someone died because of him.

He demanded complete silence from the servants, not a word should come out of their mouths.

Eternal weeks of caring for the barely conscious boy passed. At some point, Wang Hyun considered telling the king or his brothers about the stranger, but even in his weak state, the boy would murmur short words of gratefulness. If he didn't make it, at least he would give him a peaceful death. 

Park Yeol was his name.

Hyun visited now and then to help feed him and clean his wounds. Sometimes he would fall asleep beside him when rainstorms happened, sometimes after reading him a book. And on nights where they couldn't sleep, he would tell the man about a never-ending war he was tired of hearing about. 

The three kingdoms were supposed to live in harmony. But Silla had plans that would end the peace it had taken so much effort to build, but that Hyun wasn't interested in knowing—he just wanted to marry once, open a little shop in the village, and have two boys and two girls. But how could he want those things when his heartbeat stopped every time he visited, when his cheeks turned pink at each smile and glance Yeol would offer.

Love could bloom from nowhere, and he had enough months to let his forbidden feelings rise.

Months passed and the man confessed his identity, Silla's Crown Prince who came to fix his father's mistakes and propose a truce between the main kingdoms. No more conflicts or tension, still he was attacked not long after he was near Goryeo's palace.

What to feel? Betrayal? Relief?

He pretended not to hear.

Yeol would return the love he was given with letters for the little prince to read when he couldn't visit, with flowers he would pick up in his short walks behind the cabin. 

👑

In the middle of one summer solstice, Prince Park Yeol decided to make Wang Hyun his husband, promising infinite prosperity for both kingdoms and an early flourishing unity. That together they would rule. Silla and Goryeo would be so strong that Baekje would surrender at their feet.

“My dear” would Hyun reply “I want neither power nor luxuries. I just want to live a long, happy life with you”

Park Yeol's warm eyes and caring touch were enough. He had feelings that his young soul didn't quite understand, but he knew love was causing all of his emotions to go wild. He immediately said yes.

The plan was simple: run together to Silla and marry to end the war. 

Undaunted by the storm about to crumble upon him, the stouthearted prince demanded to disturb his father’s rest to share the great news. He was going to marry Yeol to live in peace just as his love promised.

👑

In Yeol’s eyes, everything was coming together. With his mother’s voice lingering in his mind, he couldn't help but to be proud of everything he had achieved.

“There is only one thing you need to fulfill to become King, my son. It is time for Silla to expand and prosper”

While he and Hyun escaped, Silla’s raging artillery invaded Goryeo, making sure the king and his whole lineage were overthrown.

Happiness engulfed the little prince, white veils covering his petite body to later proclaim himself as Park Yeol's husband. And as he was on his knees before the Crown Prince, respecting Silla's odd traditions, he looked up to his first and only love, who was handed the traditional Silla’s bronze sword wielded only by those who were worthy, those who made sacrifices to bring honor.

How far can a man go to achieve his duty? How far was Park Yeol willing to go to prove his loyalty? To prove that he was the only future king who would fulfill his father's broken promises and provide stability and peace throughout, not only Silla but beyond what the former king could ever reach.

Seeing the betrayal in Yeol’s eyes showed Wang Hyun that nothing in life was ever fair, regardless of not wanting power or the ambition of being king, he still had to pay for a life he never wanted.

How greedy can a prince become, to slice open his beloved throat without remorse? To end the life of the only person who showed compassion to him from day one, who never wanted anything in return other than unconditional love and a happy life by his side. 

There, as he watched the inner flame of Wang Hyun extinguish before his eyes, he realized one single thing.

His fate, by no means, was always to become a king.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsense. I hope everything was clear to you. And yes, Wang Hyun didn't know his entire family was killed u_u. Also thank you to the forever-so understanding and patient mods and my beta♡.


End file.
